Never Ever
by 0ne life
Summary: Winry's been thinking...and she thinks that Ed should stay for good. [Lemon. Don't read if you're squirmish.][Oneshot]


Okay so I started at 2:04 AM and it's now 3:17 AM. I should be sleeping right now but oh well. I just had to get this out. No idea why. I'm actually surprised that I even wrote this. Please read and review. Flames and praises welcomed. If it sucks, tell me. I'll work on being a better writer.

My first fanfic and it's a crappy lemon…How lovely….

Anyway, this is a little AU and they're maybe in their early twenties. Hopefully you'll review.

-Marjoy

I don't own FMA. Get over it.

All she could think about was him. Her childhood friend and lifetime crush. Although he left her alone many times, he never left her thoughts and her heart. Of all the things she's said to him before he left, she never seemed to tell him those three little words…

Winry sadly walked out onto her porch and put her elbows on the ledge. She cradled her head on her palms and deeply sighed. 'Where are you, Ed? When will you stop leaving me and stay here?' Her mind wandered as she stared blankly into space.

While in her little trance, she heard what sounded like a walking tin can. Excited, she quickly stood up and ran to the distant walking figures. 'Finally!'

The first thing she did was jump-hug the walking tin can. "AL! I've missed you guys so much!" Al chuckled and gave her a hug right back.

"We've missed you too, Winry. By the way, where's Pinako?" He gently let her down and waited for her answer. "She's inside the house getting dinner ready." Almost like a little child, he jumped and dashed to the house, leaving Winry and Ed alone.

Ed quietly gave Winry the once-over with his eyes and returned to looking into her eyes. Her eyes had started glassing up and were on the brink of forming tears. To avoid any awkward stare, she looked down at the ground. Coolly, Ed put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. The silence between then spoke for itself. She cried for him and he knew it.

Enjoying the comfort, Winry delicately placed her arms around his neck. Both of them tightened their grip on each other. Ed slowly rubbed her back up and down with his real arm and said, "Don't cry, Winry. Maybe this will be the last time I leave…"

His voice trailed off as she let her grip go and once again looked at Ed. She opened her mouth, ready to speak, but nothing came out. Instead of trying to find the right words, she silently unhooked Ed's arms from her waist, took hold of his wrist, and led him to the house.

Right as Pinako and Al had finished dinner preparations, Ed and Winry walked in. Winry calmly walked to the table and took a seat. Pinako stared at Ed and squinted her eyes. "It's so nice to have you boys back! Any chance that you boys are staying for good?" She laughed and joined everyone at the table. Dinner went casually well. Ed talked about how he was no longer a state alchemist and was starting to enjoy his freedom. Al babbled on about the various cats that he found during their travels. From across the table, Ed noticed that Winry was really quiet. 'I wonder what's bothering her. Oh maybe I'll ask later.'

They wrapped up dinner and Al offered to help Pinako clean up. Winry left the table without saying a word and went up to her room. His eyes followed her, and then his body decided to do the same. Ed asked if he could be excused and thanked Pinako for the wonderful dinner.

As Ed crept up to Winry's room, he decided not to barge in and just observe her from the slightly opened door. He could see that she was shaking. His heart coiled when he heard her sobbing.

In only a skirt and a tank top, she hugged herself to stop the cold air blowing through her window. "Why…why won't Ed just stay here, with me? Maybe he doesn't like me…" She was whispering to herself, unaware that he was listening outside the door. She continued. "I wish he'd stop leaving. It's like every time he leaves, it feels like he'll never come back. God I hate it."

Pained, he walked into her room and sat right beside her. Automatically, her head turned the opposite way. Ed brought his hand to her chin and made her look into his eyes. "What's wrong?" The genuine care in his voice was apparent. Winry closed her eyes and began explaining. "Please don't leave me alone any more. I can't stand it." The dams in her eyes broke and tears rolled down her face. 'Just tell him!' her inner voice yelled. "I...I…"

Ed patiently told her, "It's okay. I'm listening." He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her securely. After building up her courage, she continued. "It's just…well…I lov-" Her words were cut off by his lips firmly pressed on hers. Winry's eyes were now wide open but started closing as, after the shock wore off, she kissed him back. After a moment, Ed pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "I won't leave the one I love. Ever again."

She wiped the tears from her face and grinned. "I'm not going to let you leave anyway." Her words came out in a kind of seductive tone and brought a small smirk to Ed's mouth. "Now, where were we?" he asked slyly.

He smashed his lips onto hers quickly and suddenly, Winry went limp and found her way onto her back. She wrapped her arms around Ed and brought him down onto her. His tongue was getting anxious so it ran along the bottom of her lip and gently pushed its way into her mouth. Hotly, hers did the same. After a few minutes of their making out, Ed thought to himself that it was starting to get pretty warm.

Without hesitation, and without breaking their connection, he removed his jacket and was left in his black shirt and pants. He threw it haphazardly aside and realized the position that they were in. Winry was on her back and propped up on her elbows while he was on top, held by his arms, and straddling her. Ed's auto-mail arm was snaking its way, pulling her shirt up, and she was just happy to oblige. As her shirt came off, so did her bra. She put her arms over her head and continued kissing him. He shifted his weight to his auto-mail arm and used his real hand.

He caressed Winry's delicate skin and her sides. Slowly, he moved his hand to the valley on her breasts. Winry began panting a little louder. He moved his attention to one breast and started massaging it. He placed burning kisses all over and it caused her to arch and moan. His tongue progressed to her nipple and nibbled. It made Winry moan again and arched, silently asking for more. He traveled to the other breast and did the same.

After, he went back up to her lips and continued kissing her. Winry decided that it was her turn to make him moan. She brought her arms down and put them on his belt buckle. As she undid the belt, she felt his member becoming erect. Once she finished fumbling with his pants, she managed to leave him in only his boxers and his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his built body and decided that the shirt needed to go too. Just like that, he was only in his boxers. 'And now you get to moan…' She got up from the bed while Ed sat on the edge of it. In one second, she was straddling his legs and looked down at his massive erection.

Winry gave him a kiss on the lips, only to start trailing down to his neck, his chest, down to his abs, and stopping before his manhood. Giving him a mischievous smile, she reached her hand into his boxers and took hold of his hard member. Ed threw his head back in pleasure. She started pumping her hand up and down, making him moan. "Uuuhhh..." Ed wanted to be inside her when he came, so he stopped her from continuing. Instead, he picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed and pulled off her skirt. He could she from her panties that she was wet. Before doing anything else, he wanted to tease her a little bit more. His hand cupped the hot space in between her legs and began a massaging motion. This made Winry whimper and even more wet. She simply could not stand it anymore.

Seductively, she whispered in his ear. "Stop it... I am waiting for you already." She whispered a few more naughty things to him and his erection grew painfully harder. Quickly, he pulled her damp panties and stared in awe. "You're so beautiful." Her thin body was waiting for him and he couldn't wait. He positioned himself near her slick folds but stopped before he proceeded.

"I love you so much. If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop." She gave a small nod and she quickly let out a cry as he thrust himself into her, making them as one. After hearing this, he immediately stopped, still inside of her. He brushed her tears away and waited for her to get used to his manhood.

Once her face straightened out, she said, "I love you too…please…keep going." Doing as she wished, he started slow, acknowledging that this was her first time, just like him. Her tight pussy was getting wetter with each thrust in her. "Ahh…oh…" Their rocking grew faster and harder. She bit her lip to stop from moaning for the world to hear. Her moans and her tightness made him want to push harder. As she was nearing climax, her walls tightened around his shaft and brought him to his climax.

Exhausted, he plopped right next to Winry. Gently stroking her face, he laughed and said, "If we do this every night, I'll never leave." That earned him a playful hit to the head as she responded, "I wouldn't mind either…" Her voice dropped and soon, she fell asleep. Ed wrapped his arms around his sleeping beauty and promised, "Never ever again will I hurt you by leaving. I love you so much…" Not long after his lifetime promise, he joined her in sleep.


End file.
